Come and live at the Inn
by carson34
Summary: Pete's wife is coming to live with them.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Last night I was watching Warehouse 13 and decided to write a fanfic for Pete and Katie (OC). Please review it and let me know what you all think about this fanfic. Follow me on twitter "Carson34ff"; I am always updating twitter.**

Pete walks into his room at the inn to find his wife just sitting there. She knew something happen to Leena since she was told to move in and keep in charge of the Inn.

"What happens the same thing that happen to Leena happens to me?" She asks her husband. She is nervous about starting there.

"It's not. I am going to protect you." Pete promises her. "I know there has been times where the Artifacts have taken control of us but I will always keep you safe."

"You can't promise me that." She says to her husband as she gets ready for bed. She climbs into the bed and gives him a kiss.

"I love you." He responds to her as he gets ready for bed.

- The next morning -

Pete wakes up to find his wife's side empty. He gets out of bed and looks for his wife. He heads down stairs to check on her whereabouts. He finds her helping Artie and Claudia with their morning fight. She looks over to see her husband is standing there.

"Good Morning." She says to her husband giving him a good morning kiss.

"Good morning" He responds as they pull apart. Myka had come own to see them kissing and is happy for Pete to finally have her back.

"Alright you two. It's time to let's get our new case." Myka says to him as she heads to sit down. Pete follows her and sits down.

"First of all I want to thank Katie for coming here and helping out with us. I hope that you will be very happy here with your husband." Artie says to her as she sit down next to her husband.

"I hope so." She responds as they get down for work. Katie and Artie had it work out that she would help at the warehouse organizing it and cleaning up the system with Claudia. They all got to the warehouse and the team was showing her around the warehouse informing her of the rules to follow.

"If you are anything like your husband then the rules are out of the question." Claudia jokes at her new friend. "I was just kidding."

"It was not funny Claudia. I am going to my man cave." Pete says leaving the group.

"his man cave?" Katie asked Claudia and Myka.

"Yeah, he got a man cave in the warehouse but we know where it is." Myka says to her partner's wife. "Follow us and we will lead you to it." They head to the man cave. Katie decides that she wanted to go into make sure that her husband is alright.

"Babe, are you okay?" She asks him.

"Yes, I am fine." He lies to his wife.

"Come on. I have been married to you for many years and I know when you are lying to me." she responds to her husband.

"It was not funny when she made that joke." He says to her as she puts her arms around his waist.

"Honey, she was kidding to you. She thinks of you as a brother." She encourages her husband to take it as a joke.

**Author Note: alright this is the first chapter of this storyline. Be sure to read and review it. I hope that you all like this. Happy Thursday to you all! **


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Alright I am back with chapter 2. Thank you for the two reviews that I received from chapter one. The show returns on April 29, 2013. I am so happy for their return. Follow me on twitter "Carson34ff"

* * *

It's been two weeks since she had moved in at the Inn. She was learning about most of the team. All the girls are getting along really well. They decided to have a girls night out without the boys. Pete was watching her getting ready.

"I really hope that you have fun with the girls." Pete says to his wife giving her a kiss. Katie had not been feeling good for the last couple of days. "Just call me if you start not feeling good again."

"I will" She responds as they hear a knock on the door. Katie decides to open the door to find Claudia standing there and they leave.

* * *

Pete comes down the stairs to find the boys just going to sit there watching a movie. He sat down next to Steve.

"Hey so what are we watching tonight?" Pete asks the boys.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Steve asks his friend.

"Nothing." Pete says "I just want my wife home."

"She just left. Just wait." Steve said to his friend. "Why don't we go to the movies?"

"Yes. Lets go." Pete says to his friend as they get up and head to the movies. It just so happen to be the same movie that the girls chose to see. They decided to sit together and enjoy the rest of the movie together.

* * *

After the movie is finished, they are heading to go back to the inn. Katie really doesn't feel all that great and collaspes outside of their car. Pete rushes to his wife's side.

"Babe, you need to wake up." Pete says to his wife as he is trying to wake her up. She wakes up after five minutes and so they head to the hospital to find out what is going on with her. Artie meets them there and wants to know what happen.

"What happen?" Artie says in a very not so happy mood.

"We don't know. She just collapsed outside of the movie theater and took about five minutes to wake up." Myka says to him

"Where's Pete?" Artie asks her.

"with her." Claudia says to her friend. Steve was just standing there waiting for the news about what's going on with her. They wait for about another half an hour before they got word about is going on. Pete came out to tell them what is going on.

"She's pregnant with our baby." Pete says cheerfully. He was excited to find out about the new baby.

* * *

Two days later, Pete and the others were taking her home. She is feeling better but was order to rest. Pete came down the stairs to find Myka and Claudia waiting for him.

"How is she doing?" Myka asked.

"She's fine. She is resting now." Pete says to them. Artie walks into the room where they are talking. "Thank you Artie for letting me take care of her"

"No problem." Artie said as they head into the living room and wait for a new case.

* * *

It's been two weeks since they found out that they were expecting. They were both returning to work and now they are getting use to everything. All of them were heading to the warehouse where she was just organizing the files and putting them into the computer. Pete came in and check on her.

"Are you okay?" he asks his wife while kissing her forehead.

"I am good. Thank you for checking on me." she responded to her husband by turning around and giving him a hug. Artie decides to walk into the room right when they are doing that.

"Alright you need to get back to work the both of you." He orders.

"I am going." Pete says to him as he turns his attention back to his wife. "I will see you later." Artie hands her some more files.

"here's some more." he says to her as Pete leaves.

* * *

Author Note: alright that's it for chapter 2. I hope that you guys like it and will review and let me know what you think.


End file.
